


Take Me Home Tonight

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: I Want To Be With You [8]
Category: IT (2017), IT (2017) RPF, IT - Stephen King
Genre: After Party, Dirty Dancing, Drinking, Drunk Dancing, Flirting, Gay Stanley Uris, M/M, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Pastel Eddie Kaspbrak, Punk Richie Tozier, Strangers, clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Richie tries to flirt with the cutest guy he's ever seen.Then he meets Eddie.





	Take Me Home Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> emojis were a mistake.

"Fucking _christ,_ look at _that_ Stan." Richie whistles, staring at the perfectly chiseled redhead commanding the dancefloor. Stan glares at the man, unenthused grin plastered on his face.

 

"I have to admit, he's pretty attractive, but not your type."

 

"Not my type???" Richie shouts, crossing his arms and pouting as Stan makes his way to the bar, unphased by Richie's outburst. " _Everyone_ is my type!"

 

"Right, except chiseled guys with red hair that just so happen to be checking out that twinks' ass." Stan motions with his glass of water towards a short, slender man with brown hair and wide hips and Richie raises an eyebrow.

 

"I mean, he _does_ have a nice ass, but that's besides the point. The point is, sugar and spice over there is going home with _me_ and you're catching a cab!"

 

"Oh really? Are you gonna pry him off of short, pale, and average?"

 

Richie squints at him and turns away, walking towards the two on the dancefloor. "Fuck you, Stan!"

 

"Only in my dreams, Tozier!" He chuckles, leaning onto the counter and waiting on the bartender's attention.

 

Richie pushes up his glasses and puts a huge smile on his face, tapping on the redhead's shoulder to get his attention. When he turns around, Richie is bombarded by a plump, gorgeous face and a bright smile. "Can I cut in?"

 

"Uh, sure!" The guy says, and he waves goodbye to the other guy, but Richie grabs his arm with force.

 

"I didn't mean to split you two up, I was more seeing if I could join the party." He chuckles, then the shorter, younger male turns around, and damn he's even more gorgeous than the first one.

 

His soft, brown eyes offset his dark, black hair, and his skimpy outfit leaves absolutely nothing to the imagination.

 

The ginger on the other hand has on a soft plain t shirt and jeans, but still form fitting enough to outline the fact that he's ripped.

 

Isn't it sin to want two men at the same time?

 

Richie forgets its a sin to want men at all.

 

"Oh? And why do you want to join _our_ party in particular?" The shorter one asks, crossing his arms as he leans onto the ginger.

 

"Well, you two seem to be having the most fun out of all of us. Plus, you're both stunning to look at. I'm Richie, by the way. What should I call you?"

 

"Taken and more taken." The smaller guy offers up,but the ginger waves him off with a laugh.

 

"I'm Bill and this is Eddie."

 

" _Edward._ "

 

"Can I call you Eds?" Richie smiles, but the shorter one seems unphased.

 

"Please don't. Anyways, I'm gonna go get drinks, I need a break from all this heated grinding anyways. " He smiles at Bill and Richie grins at him, to which he grimaces and pushes between the two of them to the bar.

 

"He's nice!"

 

"Don't let him fool you, Eddie's a pretty chill guy once you get to know him. So, did you come here alone?" Bill asks, using his shirt to clear his face of sweat. He barely looks old enough to be in here.

 

"Ahh..." Richie starts, but he catches himself staring at Bill's toned stomach instead.

 

"Take a picture, it will last a helluva lot longer." Bill remarks, and Richie blinks before he can say something stupid.

 

"Actually, I didn't come here alone, my friend Stan is being a sad sack at the bar right now." He points, and Bill follows his finger to the curly haired cutie on the barstool.

 

"Is he now? I can change that."

 

"Oh you don't have to--"

 

"Listen babe, I know a catch when I see one. And _you,_ " He pokes Richie's chest, giggling, "are not the catch for me. But Eds?" He whistles, shaking his head as Eddie saunters his way back to them in confusion, teetering drinks in his small hands. "I'm sure you're just his type."

 

Bill picks up the glass from Eddie's hand and winks at Richie, raising it in the air. "Thanks for the drinks sweetheart."

 

"Bye?" Richie waves, and then he grins down at Eddie who looks lost.

 

"What happened?"

 

"He went to go talk to Stan, at the bar."

 

"Stan?"

 

"My friend."

 

"You mean someone stands you enough to spend time with you?" Eddie rolls his eyes, setting the drinks down on a nearby table.

 

" _Copious_ amounts."

 

"Sucks for him." He laughs, taking a sip out of his straw as his eyes roam the dancefloor.

 

"So, taken huh?"

 

"What."

 

"Earlier, when I asked your name, you said you were taken."

 

"So?"

 

"Is that true, or...?"

 

"Why? You interested?"

 

"Definitely." Richie says cheerfully, and he chuckles as Eddie's face flushes red.

 

"Why? You don't know anything about me."

 

"I know you're cute, and playing hard to get really suits you."

 

"Is that so?" Eddie raises an eyebrow, and Richie can't breathe because he's close enough to touch.

 

"It is so."

 

"Hm. Well, _Richie,_ how about you show me a good time and I might consider answering that."

 

Richie grins at him, then looks up at Stan who's giggling at Bill, and offers his hand, which Eddie reluctantly takes. He puts on the shittiest French accent he possible can and straightens his back, crooked teeth on full display. "Enchantè."

 

"Ugh." Eddie rolls his eyes but laughs as Richie drags him onto the floor, pressing him close as they dance the night away.

 


End file.
